Comme une berceuse
by Hiveen
Summary: Le cœur de Raphaël se contracta d'une extrême violence, alors un cri étranglé perça ses tympans. Cette voix… À demi-allongé sur sa victime, le souffle court, et les doigts toujours fermement enroulés autour de son arme, il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux. Sa main tremblante frôla le corps qui se trouvait sous lui, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était dur.


_Voici mon nouveau bébé. J'aime autant vous prévenir, cette histoire est plutôt violente et très chargée émotionnellement. J'avais la gorge serrée en l'écrivant, pour vous dire … Je l'ai donc classée T, juste au cas-où. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Résumé__:__Le cœur de Raphaël se contracta d'une extrême violence, alors un cri étranglé perça ses tympans. Cette voix… À demi-allongé sur sa victime, le souffle court, et les doigts toujours fermement enroulés autour de son arme, il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux. Sa main tremblante frôla le corps qui se trouvait sous lui, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était dur._

**– ****Les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –**

**– ****Tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs –**

* * *

><p><strong>Comme une berceuse<strong>

* * *

><p>Des gouttes d'eau pure s'écrasaient sur son corps bouillonnant de rage, et roulaient de long de ses muscles tendus. Les rares éclairs illuminaient ses yeux vert électrique, lesquels étaient obscurcis et rétrécis par la noirceur de son cœur. Entre ses dents violemment serrées, son souffle s'accélérait, et de lourds grognements de haine percèrent sa gorge. Son masque imbibé collait à sa peau lisse et caoutchouteuse, et gorgeait ses yeux de rouge. Ce n'était pas un rouge pâle et anodin, mais un rouge sang. Un rouge chaud, somptueux, et profond qui avait le pouvoir de glacer le cœur de n'importe qui. Ce rouge ne l'aveuglait pas, il l'éblouissait. Il était gorgé de haine, mais surtout de colère. Ses doigts étaient fermement contractés autour du cuir coloré du manche de ses armes, alors que son sang pulsait dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante. Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses doigts, et cette sensation réveillait en lui un désir abominable et angoissant de frapper.<p>

Aussi, il se rua sur son _ennemi_, le rouge au regard et aux joues. La pluie embuait ses yeux assombris et foudroyants. Elle n'arrêtait pas ses pulsions sanguinaires, elle les attisait. Il enchaînait les coups, les uns toujours plus violemment que les autres, et à chaque fois que ses poings baignés de haine atteignaient son ennemi, l'envie et le désir de l'achever le brûlaient tout entier. Son corps bouillait d'avidité, et de lourds grognements échappèrent sa gorge à plusieurs reprises. Assoiffé par la férocité et la fureur qui l'animaient, il n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes et ses veines.

_Raph !_

Plus vite que le vent, et plus lourdement que l'orage, il laissa ses poings s'écraser contre le visage de son adversaire. Sa colère décuplait sa force. Elle emmenait le jeune mutant au-delà de ses limites, mais surtout, elle le dénuait de toute hésitation. D'une extrême violence, il tourna sur lui-même, puis son pied s'écrasa sur la joue de son ennemi. Le fracas des ses armes avec les siennes était strident à ses oreilles, et il adorait ça. Il adorait jouer de son impulsivité.

La pluie roulait froide sur sa peau vert foncé, pourtant il était en ébullition. Il ne ressentait que la chaleur de ses attaques, et la pression que ses doigts exerçaient autour de ses saïs. Ses oreilles étaient sourdes au bruit extérieur, et ses yeux demeuraient aveugles face à son adversaire. Il ne voulait ni voir, ni entendre, mais simplement ressentir. Cependant, la voix de son frère était encore stridente à ses oreilles. Il voulait simplement oublier ses mots et son visage. Il voulait oublier cette dispute, qui était allée beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Il n'avait jamais hébergé une telle colère en lui, et les sensations qu'elle lui procurait étaient indescriptibles. Brusquement et à une vitesse folle, il balança son bras vers son ennemi, et d'un seul coup de saï, il trancha.

_Raph ! Arrête, j-je t'en supplie !_

Les gouttes d'eau froide roulaient le long de son cou, mais également jusqu'à la pointe de son arme, se mélangeant au sang qu'il venait d'ôter. Sur son corps en ébullition, la pluie retraçait ses veines, et les rafraîchissait. De ses yeux rougis et embués par la haine, le jeune mutant glissa sa jambe sous son ennemi, lequel s'écroula en arrière dans un fracas et un craquement infernal. L'imposant mutant l'enjamba férocement, mais deux mains tremblantes heurtèrent ses épaules pour le repousser. Ébloui par la rage et au rythme des éclairs, il brandit son saï.

Rien ne justifierait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il contrôlait ses faits et gestes, car il ne contrôlait rien. Il ne contrôlait pas sa main frémissante, laquelle pointait la lame tranchante et étincelante au dessus de sa victime. Il ne contrôlait ni sa rage, ni sa colère, ni tous les sentiments qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Lorsqu'un nouvel éclair foudroya New York, le mutant déchaîné aperçu des yeux familiers, puis il plissa les siens en relâchant toute sa force.

Le cœur de Raphaël se contracta d'une extrême violence, alors un cri étranglé perça ses tympans. _Cette voix… Ces yeux …_ À demi-allongé sur sa victime, le souffle court, et les doigts toujours fermement enroulés autour de son arme, il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux. Sa main tremblante frôla le corps qui se trouvait sous lui, et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était dur. Très dur. Comme le sien. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés et son long bandana mouillé retombait le long de son cou, baissant lentement sa température corporelle, et le faisant frissonner. Avec appréhension, il souleva finalement ses paupières. Sa vision était trouble, pourtant, il comprit rapidement et avec douleur que son saï était enfoncé dans un plastron profondément craqué et ouvert.

La pluie perlait ce plastron immobile, suivant les fines lignes qui le décorait, et se mélangeant au sang qui coulait depuis la blessure. Ces gouttes colorées roulaient le long du corps froid et inerte pour s'écraser sur le toit et y former une flaque rouge. Les yeux émeraude écarquillés et gorgés de douleur de Raphaël croisèrent finalement de magnifiques yeux azur, enrobés d'un masque bleu. Une lueur de souffrance et d'incompréhension dansait au plus profond du bleu de ces yeux, et étrangla littéralement Raphaël. De ses mains peintes de sang, il retira rapidement le saï de son plastron, arrachant un nouveau cri du plus profond de sa gorge. Avec dégoût, il jeta son arme à l'autre bout du toit, avant d'emprisonner le visage de son _ennemi_ entre ses mains rugueuses, frémissantes, et ensanglantées.

-« Léo, non ! Pardon … mon Dieu … je ne voulais pas… non… je t'en prie … », bredouilla-t-il.

Penché sur Léonardo, et son corps collé contre le sien, Raphaël était capable de ressentir la faiblesse des battements de son cœur. De son pouce engourdi, il caressait doucement sa joue, décorée par une longue et sanglante plaie. La plaie qu'il avait froidement dessinée de son saï. Il planta violemment ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il admirait le visage de son aîné. Ses lèvres sèches chevrotaient, et un petit ruisseau de sang coulait depuis le coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux bleus semblaient terrorisés, mais surtout endoloris. Le cœur de Raphaël se noua, sa gorge de contracta, puis ses yeux furent engloutis par une eau brûlante. Il ne put empêcher sa première larme de couler. Rapidement confondue avec les gouttes de pluie, la larme perlée de souffrance roula le long de sa joue, traça son nez, et lorsqu'elle en trouva le bout, elle tomba pour s'écraser sur le front de son frère en milliards de gouttelettes.

Le corps de Léonardo frémissait sous le poids du sien, pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait d'unir le bleu de ses yeux au vert de ceux de son petit frère. Sa respiration ralentissait lentement, alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Avec faiblesse, il posa une douce main sur l'épaule de son cadet, lequel secoua rapidement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et débordant de larmes.

-« R-Raph », murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Le jeune mutant colérique plissa lourdement ses yeux alors que sa main survola la blessure qui dévorait petit à petit son frère. _Sh_, chuchota-t-il en collant son front contre le sien. Avec tendresse et précaution, il se décolla de lui et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour enrouler son bras musclé autour de sa nuque. Ainsi, il le releva délicatement pour pouvoir enfouir son visage inondé dans le creux de son cou. Il était capable de sentir son pouls ralentir, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le garder. Pour ne pas le perdre.

-« Tiens bon …j-je t'en supplie …, sanglotait-il. J-Je vais appeler Donnie. Tout ira bien …je te le promets. »

Léonardo secoua faiblement la tête, alors qu'il toussa bruyamment, expulsant du sang sur le plastron de Raphaël qui cherchait désespérément son communicateur. Lorsqu'il le trouva finalement, il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la charge était vide. Il examina avec espoir la ceinture de son frère, mais il n'avait pas pris le sien. _Arg ! Et merde de merde !_ Avec furie, il envoya le petit instrument à l'autre bout du toit, près de son saï dégoulinant de sang. Lorsque le communicateur percuta le toit plâtré, il fut brisé en morceaux, et la pluie l'inonda tristement. Raphaël ne s'en souciait pas, il caressait affectueusement le visage de son frère pour le maintenir éveillé, alors que ses larmes le faisaient trembler convulsivement.

-« J-J'ai froid. », murmura Léonardo.

Raphaël chuchota un doux _shh_ alors qu'il frottait tendrement le bout de son nez contre sa joue. Il le serra davantage contre lui, espérant lui transmettre sa chaleur et son énergie.

-« Comme je m-m'en veux… je ne voulais pas… j-je suis un monstre. »

Léonardo ferma lentement les yeux, alors qu'une larme de souffrance scintilla au coin de son œil. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps, pour éviter la dispute qui avait éclaté plus tôt dans la soirée, et pour empêcher Raphaël de quitter le repaire par ce temps abominable et orageux. Pourtant, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. La vie n'était pas une cassette que l'on pouvait rembobiner dès que les choses se compliquaient. Voulant s'excuser, il était parti à la recherche de son cadet, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé le retrouver dans cet état. Si hors de contrôle. Si aveuglé par sa colère.

-« Non …, chuchota-t-il. Non …tu es mon petit frère. »

Raphaël l'admirait avec douleur. Il perdait tellement de sang. Sa peau verte pâlissait secondes après secondes, et ses yeux indigo devenaient fades. Néanmoins, ils brillaient et reflétaient son image tel un miroir. Ces yeux étaient si beaux, et regorgeaient de souvenirs, pourtant, il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il les admirait. Jamais il n'avait serré Léonardo aussi fort, et aussi près de lui. Il était effrayé. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper.

-« Je suis tellement d-désolé, frérot. J-Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. »

De chaudes larmes dévalaient abondamment ses joues, et inondaient l'épaule de Léonardo au rythme de la pluie glaciale qui s'écoulait en cascade sur leurs peaux. Léo tremblait comme une feuille au mistral, et son cœur le lâchait doucement.

-« Ne m-m'abandonne pas non plus. », murmura-t-il alors que ses larmes brûlaient ses joues meurtries et ensanglantées.

Sous la pluie, l'orage, et les éclairs, Raphaël étouffait son frère contre lui, enfouissant toujours plus son visage dans son cou. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il le berçait, mais les minutes étaient bien trop rapides. Elles étaient égoïstes aussi, car chacune d'entre elles lui enlevait un morceau de Léonardo. Il écoutait les rares battements de son cœur, et chuchotait des paroles incompréhensibles, juste pour le garder.

Mais soudain, son cœur soupira, puis tout s'arrêta.

Raphaël releva lentement la tête, et il reposa ses yeux rougeoyants sur le doux visage de son frère. Détendu, Léonardo ne tremblait plus. Ses lèvres sèches avaient perdu leur vitalité, et sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême. Il semblait fragile, reposé, et endormi, tel un enfant. Les yeux douloureusement plissés, Raphaël détacha son masque bleu et il l'enroula autour de son poignet, avant de déposer ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur le front glacé de son grand frère.

_ Reviens… je suis désolé, Léo. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi …je t'aime, je regrette tellement… reviens …_

Et Raphaël hurla.

Alors que ses larmes bouillantes et salées s'écrasaient sur le visage reposé et déchiré de son frère, ses mains le secouaient lentement, et ses lèvres l'appelaient, en vain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le mutant au tempérament de feu ne savait pas quoi faire, sinon continuer de bercer son frère avec tendresse. Il espérait revoir ses yeux. Il espérait entendre à nouveau sa voix et son rire. Avec toute l'affection qu'il était capable d'offrir, il le caressait, lui susurrant des mots doux, lesquels résonnaient toute la nuit comme une douce berceuse dans cette atmosphère chaotique et gorgée de désespoir.

* * *

><p><em>Ça y est, je suis détestée. Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que j'aime Raph ! Et Léo aussi ! Bon ok … je me tais.<em>

_Je n'attends plus que vos reviews…je crois._

_À p'luche !_

_– __**Hiveen**__._


End file.
